Kako no Kage
by ShadowStrider
Summary: The shadows of the past can be felt by the present. How will the reawakening of the Uzumaki's legendary kekkai genkai affect young Naruto? Will he use his newfound power to attain happiness, or satisfy his lust for revenge?
1. The Legendary Uzumaki Bloodline

Chapter 1: The Uzumaki Legendary Bloodline

Little is known about the Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool Country. Even less is known about their kekkai genkai, the Kage no Me, the true potential of which had yet to be identified. These Eyes of Shadow were rumored to bestow upon their owner limitless power; power enough to rival Kami herself. However, they haven't been seen in so many centuries, that many believe the Kage no Me was simply a legend, an old wives tale to incite fear amongst their enemies. In time, the Uzumaki Clan was hunted down, eradicated, their descendants fading first from memory, then from history.

To the knowledge of only a few, one member of this clan survived. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife to Minato Namikaze, and mother to young twins Naruto and Kana. The story of the Kyuubi no Kitsune is well-known, but little is known about the disappearance of Kushina and her daughter Kana. Many assumed that both were killed by the Kyuubi before it could be sealed into the body of young Naruto. This is their story…

Present day…Xavier Institute…

"New mutant detected, subject name: Naruto Uzumaki," Cerebro said, pulling up an image of the small blonde child with bright blue eyes. "Powers: unidentifiable, current status: unknown."

'Cerebro can't get a reading on his abilities? How very intriguing,' Charles Xavier thought, trying to get a reading on the young 5 year old child.

'Storm,' Charles called to Ororo in his mind.

'What is it Professor,' Ororo asked.

'Cerebro has detected a new mutant, but I can't see what his talents are.'

'What? Cerebro can't identify the boy's abilities?'

'No, but maybe his power was awakened so recently that it hasn't manifested yet into a single trait,' Charles said, 'His name is Naruto. We need to see to his training and education. Get Logan, Jean, and Scott ready.'

'Right away Professor,' Ororo told the telepath in her mind. 'Who are you Naruto,' she thought to herself as she started searching the mansion for the other three.

With Kushina…

In ten years, the Chunin Exams will take place in Konoha, she thought to herself as she trained her young Kana. I'll save him and **BRING HIM HOME**, she thought, looking at a picture of the five year old Naruto.

In Konoha…

Five year old Naruto Uzumaki sat in the classroom of the ninja academy. It was a rainy day, the worst kind of day. He'd been practicing to see what technique it was that he had learned. He held up his hand when he thought no one was looking and the stormy sky suddenly parted way to a bright sunny sky. After it was clear, he looked to his classmates to be sure no one saw what had happened. Satisfied, he turned back to Iruka sensei, who was going on and on about the Nidaime's water techniques. He went back to his thoughts, recollecting what his research had told him about his technique. According to the many scrolls he'd read about jutsus, there were many that, with lots of training, could be utilized without handsigns. Few to none of these jutsus dealt with the manipulation of matter, but they were only attainable with the release of a very specific kekkai genkai. Unless he was somehow related to Kami herself, there shouldn't be any way for him to do what he could do. He decided to switch his train of thought to something that could be figured out fairly easily, what he should get from Ichiraku's today. 'I think I'll start with two bowls of beef, then three bowls of-'

Plick! A piece of chalk hit him on the forehead. "Uzumaki, pay attention!" the eighteen year old said coldly to the child who shivered at the slight KI being directed toward him.

"Sorry sensei." Naruto said timidly while the other students snickered.

After school at Naruto's "Secret Training Ground"

Naruto manipulated the orb of water floating above his hand very carefully, making it change shape as he maneuvered both his hands in different directions. The water flowed from one hand to another, in a steady stream, first at a trickling pace, then into a mild stream, until he thought to himself, 'I wonder how much water I can move at once?'

He moved over to a steadily flowing river, unaware of the man and woman watching over him, Ororo's bracelets glinting slightly in the sunlight. He began to move his hands in a slow and steady manner, back and forth across his body. Back and forth, back and forth. The overseers, were about to leave thinking that it was too soon to take him, when the river started to rise off the ground, collecting and forming a giant orb of water whose size was beginning to rapidly expand until it was at least half a mile in diameter.

Ororo and Xavier were shocked and amazed that in such short time, the boy had gone from being an early recruit, to having a power that would at least equal, if not surpass, Ororo's ability to manipulate the weather. The boy felt orgasmic, feeling this sudden rush of power, not understanding the meaning of the word he used to describe himself. He just knew that it felt good to use his newfound power.

In the Hokage's office…

"We've seen it with our own eyes Hokage-sama," Xavier said as the shocked old man watch the boy manipulate an entire river of water.

"This isn't an X-gene, Mr. Xavier," Sarutobi said, "I am almost certain this is the long lost kekkai genkai of the Uzumaki clan. It's a transcendent bloodline which hasn't been seen in almost a hundred generations."

"Then why did it show up as a mutant ability," Charles asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps it is an inherited power?"

"It could be if this machine of yours only picks up dormant X-genes," Sarutobi said in a thoughtful tone, "You say you can teach him to better understand this newfound power of his?"

"Ororo would be able to teach Naruto how the water might be manipulated to do all sorts of things that he might not even think possible," he said, "If he wants to come with us, as a surrogate grandfather, how could you hold him back from becoming all that it is in him to become?"

"Very well then, Inu, Hebi," he called. Two ANBU black ops appeared in a weasel and snake mask respectively. "Bring me Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they said before vanishing. Soon, the two ANBU were escorting the young boy to the Hokage's office.

"Did I do something wrong Jiji," the five year old asked timidly, seeing the feral looking Logan. Maybe the old man saw his freaky powers. Did he hate him like the other villagers now?

Seeing the fear in the young boy's eyes and the images of the beatings he received on a regular basis in the boy's mind, Charles quickly responded, "You're not in trouble Naruto, my name is Charles Xavier, And I run a school for gifted young people, like you."

"Like me?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, you see Naruto, you have what we refer to as an X-gene encoded in your DNA," Ororo said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"It's what gives you your powers," Logan replied, making Naruto nod in understanding.

"We think that you and I possess similar abilities," Ororo said, calling forth a heavy storm, sheets of rain and sleet pelted Konoha for a short while before Ororo sent it away. Naruto looked a lot like a fish with his mouth just hanging open. "My name is Ororo Munroe, or as it is said in your country, Munroe Ororo."

"Wow," he said, "so then, I guess it's not a kekkai genkai," he said depressingly.

"Not entirely true Naruto," Charles said, "There have been cases where certain abilities were passed down through generations, as Sarutobi has mentioned, there was an Uzumaki long ago with your abilities."

"Wow," he repeated, "So why am I here again?"

"As I said before, I run a special school for the gifted," Charles said, "It's a boarding school for people with special powers like yours."

"There're others?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah," said Jean, "My name is Jean. The professor and I are telepaths, which means we can read minds, as well as telekinetic, meaning we can move things with our minds."

"My name is Scott, and I have lasers in my eyes," he said, "Without these shades, I can't open my eyes, otherwise I might destroy everything with a glance."

"Cool!" Naruto whispered almost reverently, he looked at the feral looking man and asked innocently, "What about you mister? What is your power?"

"My name is Logan, and I can regenerate or heal myself," he said, "I might not look it, but I'm old enough to be your grandfather. I also have this metal coating my bones called adamantium, and I have these," he added, sliding the signature blades out from between his fingers. "This isn't an X-gene though, these were man-made."

"Wow," Naruto repeated again.

"I'm extending an offer to you Naruto," Charles said, "Come with us to the institute and hone your powers under the tutelage of Ororo."

"No KI?" he asked timidly, "I hate it when Iruka-sensei uses that on me…" he looked down sheepishly.

"KI?" Logan asked the Hokage.

"Killer Intent. It's a type of offensive chakra ninja use on enemies to make them nervous and jumpy." Sarutobi replied.

"Why would they use that on a child," Ororo asked, glancing at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Inu wanted to treat you to some ramen. The professor and I have adult matters to discuss, so we'll catch up with you later."

"OK Jiji," said Naruto, taking Inu's offered hand and left the room.

"Alright bub, why do the teachers use this Killer Intent on him and how can I learn it," Logan asked, hoping to be able to one up Sabretooth.

Sarutobi chuckled at the last part and replied, "Five years ago, a demon attacked our village, a nine-tailed fox. The current Hokage, the Fourth, sealed the Kyuubi inside the body of a newborn whose umbilical cord had just been cut."

"I'm guessing that was Naruto?" Ororo asked, trying to understand.

"Yes," Sarutobi replied, "that's why everyone in the village hates the poor child. Why he gets below standard training, why the civilian council and Danzo constantly demand to mold him into a human weapon."

Logan growled at the thought, reminded of his days in the Weapon-X program.

"I hope Naruto finds happiness at your institute," Sarutobi said, "I really do. I wish I had been more alert during the aftermath of the attack."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because that's when the Council and Elders wrote several new laws that gave them more power than they should have," he said, "And so now, the Hokage's nothing more than a figurehead."

"Sounds to me like you need to split some heads open to remind them who the real leader of this village is," Logan said, grinning menacingly, "I'd be happy to help." He unleashed his adamantium claws.

"That won't be necessary," Sarutobi replied with a chuckle, "But I'm grateful for the offer."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: This is a rewrite of 'Naruto Uzumaki Grey?' by dgenxman. I will be posting this story every week from now on. Thanks to dgenxman for passing the torch and allowing me to continue this story. Enjoy!


	2. Goodbye Konoha

Author's Note - Just so I don't have to do it again, I do not own Naruto or X-Men: Evolution. I'm not gonna waste page space just to repeat that. Anyway, Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Goodbye Konohagakure...

Naruto's apartment…

Naruto was flying, packing what little possessions he had in preparation for his trip to a place called New York. As he moved about his tiny apartment, his mind was racing, thinking of all the things he would get to do now that he would be living in a place where no one knew who he was. He knew there was a movie he wanted to go see, but couldn't, since the people of his village denied him business in any store or restaurant. Only the family at Ichiraku's let him eat whenever he wanted, going as far as to offer him coupons for free bowls of ramen anytime he asked. He knew that besides the few who treated him like a person, the Hokage, and Hebi among them, he would miss the ramen stand and it's owners the most.

Jean Grey, who Naruto saw as a big sister, watched him zip across the apartment, marveling at his attitude towards the change of scenery. She knew from experience that most kids his age would be reluctant to move from place to place. She was just amazed that a child who was hated for carrying a demon inside him, a fact that was beyond his or anybody else's control, could remain so innocent and still smile. While this was happening, she was brought out of her train of thought when Naruto asked her a question.

"Is it hard to control your powers Miss Jean" Naruto asked.

"Just call me Jean, ok Naruto" she said, he nodded. "Some days are better than others, but once you learn to control your powers it becomes a lot easier."

"Before I answer any more questions, I need to tell you something," she began, getting the young boy's attention faster than if she had mentioned free ramen, "Because of where we're going, you're going to have to change your name."

Naruto thought carefully about what he might change his name to, as Jean gave him a quick cursory glance at his meager appearance. "We're also gonna need to do something about the way you look," she said, circling him the way a shark might circle its prey. "First off, we gotta do something about all that orange you're wearing. You shine brighter than the sun on the hottest summer day."

He gave himself a quick look over, thinking to himself, "Well, it's not like I could afford a set of regular clothes. And just what the hell is wrong with orange, you red-headed witch," he asked indignantly.

She looked at the young boy, who, despite the difference in their size, blatantly called her a witch, 'I've never been called a witch before, this kid's got enough guts, but he's gonna need a little more brain.'

In the midst of packing his last suitcase, he feels the air around him become heavier, more malevolent, then quickly return to normal. Realizing that only Grey, being far stronger than he first suspected, could have been behind that dark and foreboding feeling that permeated the air. In an attempt to keep his manhood, he decided not to make any mention of what had just happened.

As Naruto organized his suitcases and boxes, waiting for the car to come around and pick them up, an uncomfortable silence fell between the two giving the young Uzumaki the chance to recollect what had gotten him here.

_Flashback_

_"What should we do about Naruto?" Xavier asked._

_"We should give him the choice, after all, he deserves that much after all he's been through." Sarutobi replied._

_The door opened, allowing Naruto, who now led a down-trodden looking Inu, into the Hokage's office._

_"Thanks for the ramen, Inu," said Naruto._

_"You're welcome Naruto," he sighed. 'Where did it all go?'_

_"Well, speak of the devil, we were just talking about you Naruto." said Charles._

_"What were you talking about me for?" he asked._

_"Well," Sarutobi began, "we were just trying to decide whether or not you would go with Charles to the institute, but we believe it would be best if you made that decision for yourself."_

_The young Uzumaki pondered the choice that he was about to make, trying to justify both ends of the argument in his mind._

_Little did he know that Charles was reading his mind, trying to plan out the conversation he might have to have with the boy about the decision, thinking, 'This boy is far more than we take him for, his thoughts are not leaning for either one or the other, but instead, he is trying to see the future in both options. He may be trying to pick the lesser of two evils. He could become very dangerous given enough time and training.'_

_He surprised everyone by replying, "I think that it would be best for me to leave Konoha. Professor Xavier, I will go with you to the institute."_

_'Very well, I guess I can't look after him forever. Besides, it may be good for him to go out and experience another lifestyle free of the bigotry the citizens of Konoha feel toward him. I sure am going to miss him though.' Sarutobi thinks._

_"Very well Naruto," the Third Hokage began, "you have three days to say your goodbyes and prepare for your journey. Should anyone ask, you are to leave Konoha for a special training assignment, say no more than that. Dismissed."_

_"Alright Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"On second thought, I could do with a break from that brat's antics." Sarutobi thought._

_Flashback Ends_

Naruto, being as deep in thought as he was, didn't notice that Jean was going to flick him with her middle finger until it was too late. He was sent backward, tripping over one of his suitcases, causing him to topple backward into the other boxes, sending all his stuff flying everywhere. Jean was laughing her ass off, thinking to herself, 'He is just too funny, messing with him is about to become my favorite sport.'

She moved to try another prank on him, when all of a sudden, he was up and signing away until he said, "Kage no bushin jutsu." POOF! As the smoke cleared, Jean looked upon half a dozen Narutos, thinking to herself, 'Well, now. This might just get a little interesting…I know, I'll up the ante.'

"What do you say we make this interesting, eh Naruto?"

"How so?" he asked.

"How about this, whoever loses must do whatever the winner says. If you want to you can back out now, but if you agree to this, no backing out. Agreed?"

"Same goes for you," he replied, grinning very strangely Jean thought.

They got into ready stances…they were moving in a circle, slowly going round and round.

At an unseen signal, they lunged.

CRASH!

The door flew open and in the doorway, sat Professor Xavier, looking very upset at the turn of events that nearly took place here. "Jean Grey, Naruto Uzumaki, this is neither the time nor the place for such rash actions. It is time we left, before we destroy anything."

Naruto and Jean exchanged a glance that silently communicated that they would pick up the fight later. Together, they loaded up all the suitcases, and boxes, and the three of them head towards the south gate.

They reached the south gate without a hitch, and there to say their goodbyes were Sarutobi, and Iruka-sensei, along with a few ANBU black ops members he didn't recognize. The car stopped and Naruto stepped out of the car to see what it was they wanted.

First to step forward was Sarutobi, who held something in his hand. "Naruto, could you close your eyes for a moment?" The young boy did so, feeling a cold chain move over his head and down his neck, to rest around his shoulders, weighted down in front by two cold rectangular shapes.

He opened his eyes to inspect what the Third Hokage had given him. With a curious look, he gazed upon two dog tags, one inscribed with the Konoha Leaf symbol, the other with the Kanji for change. "What's this for?"

"Those dog tags have very special properties. Its main function is to provide you with the power to change the way you appear to others. For example, if someone wanted to fight you and you were weakened, all you'd need to do is retreat to a safe enough distance and perform the handsign for dog while looking at another person, or while thinking of another specific disguise."

'Oh what a troublesome gift you are giving this boy Sarutobi,' thought Xavier.

Across the village, the Nara men both sneezed, 'Troublesome'

Naruto's eyes teared up a bit before he replied, "Thank you Jiji." The young boy then hugged his adoptive grandfather, who, surprised at first by the boy's reaction, proceeded to return the kind gesture.

"Third Hokage, our apologies for interrupting this moment, but we must teach the boy a new jutsu that may prove useful in the future." The Third Hokage let Naruto go, stepping back a bit. "The ANBU black ops members have a jutsu that we use in the most extreme circumstances. To perform this jutsu, form the handsigns for monkey, rat, ox, snake, ram, and tiger."

Inu and Hebi stepped forward, "Now, Naruto," Inu began, "you know that under normal circumstances we wouldn't reveal our faces to you –"

"Inu-"

"It's cool Jiji," Hebi said, "We've thought long and hard about this, and we trust Naruto enough to let him in on this secret."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Inu added.

Inu and Hebi exchanged a glance, and removed their masks, revealing Inu as Itachi Uchiha, and Hebi as Anko Mitarashi.

"Itachi-Oji-san, Anko-Oba-san," Naruto exclaimed, leaping forward to hug the pair who had watched over the boy for years. "Thank you both, for everything you've taught me. I'm glad I got to see you both before I left!"

As Itachi rubbed the boy's head in a fatherly manner, he thought to himself, 'I envy you Naruto, you get to start over, wipe the slate clean. You won't have to deal with the bigotry and hatred of these villagers, who should be treating you like a hero for keeping the Kyuubi under lock and key.' "We're excited for you Naruto. This is going to be a wonderful trip for you."

"And when you get back, if you've improved enough, both mentally and physically, maybe I'll take you out on a date."

At this, all the residents of Konoha, save for Naruto, face-planted, knowing the Snake Mistress' idea of a date usually ended up bringing her arm candy to her place.

As Naruto started getting in the car, he turned and waved goodbye as he turned back, Sarutobi noticed what looked like a tear about to fall.

As the care drove away Naruto began to ask questions, inquiring about what life was like at the institute and what their powers are. With a slightly exasperated expression Scott said " Naruto let's play the quiet game." Naruto responds. "How do I play that game." Scott smiles and says. "You just lost." Naruto whined a little about his loss. Jean watching the whole scene giggled lightly at Naruto's antics.

They arrive at the X-Jet and Naruto was astounded by what he saw. Xavier in preparation for Naruto's shock began telling him some basic explanations about the jet. As the Professor droned over the explaination that he believed was simple enough for him, Naruto just gazed at the marvel that sat before him. The sleek design, mat black finish, and high tech look was enough to make any boy, young or old, drool. Once Naruto's boxes had been loaded onto the X-Jet, they took off, leaving behind the Hidden Leaf, moving at supersonic speeds to New York.

Naruto, who decided to keep quiet for the duration of this trip, began contemplating his next move. 'After all, it'll take a lot of training before I'm ready to become Hokage.'

Author's Note - That's right! I'm gonna keep a few things canon, if I can. I also decided to make him super smart. Yet like all geniuses, his common sense will be in drastic need of an overhaul. Just a couple more chapters before the fun begins... ; ) R&R!


	3. Hello New York

Chapter 3 ...Hello, New York

Their flight was almost uneventful, save for a fight between Logan and Scott over who should be piloting the X-Jet, causing them to nearly fly right through the Statue of Liberty's torch. Had Jean and the Professor not diverted their flight path, they would've replaced Liberty's torch with the X-Jet.

As they landed at The Institute, the members of the X crew were arguing over whom Naruto would be bunking with. When it looked like the girls had won, they would argue over which of them would be his bunkmate, then the boys would take sides, revitalilzing the argument in favor of the boys. It went on for a good twenty minutes before the Professor jumped in.

"Why don't we let Naruto decide who he should bunk with, after all, he should be in a place that he is most comfortable."

"Well, then is it ok if I stay with Jean? I mean, we already get along really well, don't we?"

"Of course we do," Jean added, gloating a little that Naruto had picked her over even the guys.

"Then it's settled, Naruto and Jean will be staying together. Logan, will you help Scott move the boxes into their room while Jean, Storm and I show Naruto around the campus?"

"Of course, Professor," Logan replied.

"Come on, roomie! Let's get the grand tour out of the way."

For the few hours before dinner, Naruto was led around the campus, beginning with the basement areas. Starting with the X-Jet's landing pad, they worked their way around the sub levels, ending the tour with a view of Cerebro. They maneuvered about the first floor and the courtyard, with all the amenities of a regular campus, plus a few one-ups in the cool department. They even had game room with all the latest video games, systems, multiple computers, a pool table, a hockey table. Naruto, having not had the luxury of even owning a regular toy, was torn between fainting at the sights before him, and simply breaking down at the drastic changes that were occurring in his life overnight. There was so much to take in, and so few hours in the day.

As they continued their tour of the massive main building, Professor X listened in on his thoughts to gauge Naruto's reactions to his various surroundings. 'Amazing, there is so much that he hasn't even experienced yet, having been discarded by his own village. It's a wonder he hasn't been broken yet, that in it's own right is a testament to his good nature. Hmm, or maybe he has cracked, and simply fixed himself up with some kind of goal in mind. We'll soon find out, I hope.'

The marathon tour across the entirety of the main building ended with Naruto being shown into his new room. It was a fairly large room, about as big as his old apartment, with navy blue walls, two king size beds, and a view of the basketball courts. At either end of the room, was a small walk-in closet, just enough for one person's clothing.

It was simple enough, but for Naruto, it was more than he could've asked for. Now, he wouldn't need to worry about angry villagers cutting off his water or electricity, he could go to any place of business and not worry about being turned away. No one here knew of his secret; for the first time in his life, he was free to do whatever he wanted. He held back the tears, trying to keep a hold of his excitement.

He felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that the owner of said hand was Jean, "Welcome home, Naruto."

"Yes, Jean, well said," Professor X added, "welcome home."

This was altogether too much for the young boy, as the tears started to flow in little lines down his smiling face. He turned and grabbed a hold of Jean, letting out a few light sobs. She returned his gesture, holding him til he pulled back. "Thank you Jean, Professor, everyone."

He wiped away the tears, and set about unpacking his stuff, finding places for his few personal belongings, while Jean went to her closet to change after her trip. Professor X informed them that dinner would be in an hour, before setting off down the hall to the nearest elevator. Storm, Logan, and Scott left to go change before dinner, chatting about the new releases at the local theatre.

As Jean was changing, she decided to rib Naruto about his little sob session, "For a kid who showed so much gut earlier, that was kinda weak how you cried and all."

"Not as weak as hugging me back you she-devil."

"Who are you calling a she-devil, you half-pint?"

"I am you crazy ass red-head!"

"Ok, I was gonna wait a while before we started our fight again, but you've just crossed the line you pint-sized pain in the ass!"

They got into their ready stances again, and lunged-

'THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!' Professor X, then forced them both to sit on their beds, while he mentally berated them until dinner was ready.

As they made their way downstairs, they caught up with Storm, Scott and Logan, who were debating over what movie they wanted to go see this weekend. Naruto and Jean joined in, and they continued arguing about movie choices until they arrived at the kitchen. As they all sat down to a meal of spaghetti and meatballs, a question came to Naruto's mind. "Hey Professor, if this is a school, where are all the other students?"

"To be honest, Naruto," he began, "this school hasn't been open for very long, not quite a year in fact. For now, everyone that you see here, aside from Logan goes to the local high school. They just started their summer break, so we have time to set you up for high school while you work on your disguise."

"But Professor," Storm interjected, "shouldn't he start in elementary like any regular kid? I'm not sure he'd be able to-"

"I assure you Storm, young Naruto here is far brighter than any normal grade school kid. In fact, I'm almost positive that he'd raise the bar in this house if he really tried."

"Are you sure Professor," Scott asked, "I don't want to be the one who has to help him keep his grades up."

"Oh please, Scott," Jean said, "Storm or I are the ones who would help him. You have a hard enough time keeping up in class. You helping him would just bring his grades down, a lot."

"Now, just hold on a minute," Logan said, "why don't we just see how much he knows before you guys start throwing around accusations."

Pleased with his very reasonable request, Professor X added, "Excellent idea, Logan. Why don't you three go get your summer homework, that I know you haven't done yet, and let Naruto see it."

Hurrying off in an attempt to hide their blushing faces, they went to retrieve their summer projects that, like the Professor said, they hadn't even started on yet. When they returned, a light smirk could be seen on all their faces, believing that Naruto had no chance in hell of figuring out how to do their project. Their assignment was to write an essay explaining what they thought the underlying theme of _The Lord of the Flies_ was.

"Soooo," the three of them said simultaneously.

"Yeah, squirt," Logan added, "whaddya think?"

"Well," he began, "personally, I thought that William Golding was describing the workings of government using characters like Ralph and Piggy to represent a form of government, while using the conch as a method of identifying that government as a democracy."

Storm, Jean, and Scott stood there, slack-jawed at the very thought that a five year old was showing them up so easily.

"Furthermore," he continued, "I feel that he describes human nature as a double-edge blade. On the one edge, is all the good mankind has in them, the ability to work cohesively as a single group for the common good. On the flip side, there's all the evil we humans contain, the ability to commit heinous crimes in the name of oneself. It can be easily said that Ralph, Simon and Piggy represent all that is inherently good in mankind, while Jack and Roger epitomise the dark untamed nature in all mankind. How does that compare, Professor?"

"Excellent assessment Naruto."

"Hey now, hold the phone," Jean interjected, "where the hell did that come from? I get it, the Professor must have told you all that, right?"

"No Jean, I did not influence Naruto. It's just as I said, he is far brighter than anyone else his age. He will do fine in high school, won't you Naruto?"

"You know it Professor! Besides, if I had started out in elementary, they would've moved me up to high school anyway. I would think that would be more embarassing than just being shown up behind closed doors right?"

Storm, Jean, and Scott tried to imagine how it would feel to have a five year old show up in their class one day. They all shivered simultaneously.

"Damn, though. Where did you learn all that, pipsqueak," Logan asked.

"Well, the villagers back home hated me so much, the civilian council wrote a few laws that allowed civilian owned shops could deny business to anyone. They were also allowed to price gouge me to the point that those orange jumpsuits I have were all I could afford. There's no way to be a decent ninja when you shine brighter than the sun everywhere you go."

The group sat and listened to him intently, anger slowly building at the harsh world Naruto had to grow up in. "They didn't stop there though, I wasn't allowed to enter many places of business, like movie theatres, and restaurants. They even went so far as to burn my application for the ninja academy in front of me. Naturally, I wasn't allowed to purchase any training scrolls, so whatever jutsu I do know, I learned from Hokage-Jiji. When I couldn't get to see him, I would ask my ANBU to get some basic civilian books that I could learn from. One book led to another and I started to request more and more advanced reading material. I absorbed these books as easily as I did the jutsu Jiji taught me. I started hanging out with the Nara and Aburame ninja clans, who were among the few groups of people who didn't hate me, and learned more from them."

Logan asked, "What did you learn from them that you couldn't learn from books?"

"Yeah," Jean added, "and what were these clans good for that you couldn't go to anyone else?"

"Well, it's one thing to read about how to successfully contribute to a debate, and an entirely different matter to actually participate in a debate. As for these two clans, the Nara clan is infamous for being lazy super geniuses. Their ability to see through their opponent's defenses is so legendary, it's been said that they have the gift of foresight. In actuality, they just have very good deductive skills and keen eyes, able to pick out even the smallest break in their opponent's defense. The Aburame clan is infamous in their own right for being cold calculating individuals with little to no emotional range. They say only the Nara clan is capable of figuring out what a member of the Aburame clan is feeling. I figured that with that to compete against, I could refine my skills with wordplay well enough to one day overturn the council's laws that effectively purged me from their day-to-day lives."

"Dude, my head hurts," Scott said, "so you're saying that at the age of five, you have the mentality of a cold, calculating super genius?"

"That about sums it up, yeah."

"That's so cool Naruto," Storm added, "not the reasons that led up to this, but how you turned out after the fact. I bet you could easily lead our school's debate team to nationals."

"Why would he do something as nerdy as that," Jean said.

"Why wouldn't I, Jean?"

"Yeah, Jean," Logan added, "he might as well do something he'd be good at, right?"

"If he just did what he'd be good at," Scott interjected, "would he improve in P.E.?"

"He can worry about that later," Professor X said, "why don't we get him used to living in New York first? We can show him the sights, and work on his disguise. Once he's got that down, he can take a look at the course handbook. Does that sound good to you Naruto?"

"Sounds great, we can start tomorrow."

To be continued…

Author's Note – I'm gonna skip these next few weeks, but I will use some events from them as flashbacks later. I'm taking a poll to see how Kushina and Kana left the village, so make sure to cast your vote. As always, R&R!


End file.
